


Volim te

by LaruStankovic



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaruStankovic/pseuds/LaruStankovic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About language barriers, starry skies and the one great love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volim te

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Volim te](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6513) by Krasiva. 



> This is a translation of my own work, I just wanted to note it if someone around here wants / is able to read the original one. (:

Now they sat there next to each other, with nothing in front of them but the night sky, which was graced by millions and millions of stars.  
Daniel looked over to Milan, the latter was talking and it seemed like there was no end to it.

It bugged him. It bugged him that the talkative younger one couldn't be silent once.

But he kept it to himself, as he preferred being a charmer on the outside - and giving Milan the impression he was listening.

Basically, it wasn't that he loathed Milan, or that he would be annoying him all the time. Daniel loved Milan. He loved his voice, his sweet accent. Daniel found everything about Milan sweet. How could one think he wasn't cute, this little blonde Serb. Everything he did melted Daniel's heart.

„And, umm, Daniel?“

Daniel glanced at Milan, whose brown almond eyes were shining in the pale moonlight.

„I, ehm ..“ Milan licked his lips, as he always did when he had language problems. It was difficult for him to talk English with Daniel.

The Spaniard tenderly put his arm around Milan's shoulder and asked him, smiling: „What is it, Milan?“

„Volim te.“

„I love you too.“


End file.
